The Bet
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: Tavros and Vriska made a bet to see who could last longer.


Vriska felt her insides tingle as she crossed her legs to prevent herself from having an orgasm, especially in front of her boyfriend, Tavros. He was busy stuffing his face with ice cream. She watches as he licks the ice cream off his lips. She bit her bottom lip, turning away.

"Uh, Vriska?" He calls, but she ignores him. "What's wrong? Do you not like it here?"

She doesn't respond.

"We can leave if you want." He says.

"N-no!" She blushed.

"Are you sure?" He leans in closer and whispers, "because if you wanna cum just do it." He turns up the remote for the vibrator lodged in her vagina. She flinches, slouching over the table and rests her head on her arms. Tavros waits for her to say something, to make a noise while she's suffering from this sexual torment.

"Fuck… you," she managed, sticking up a middle finger at his direction.

"Okay," He leans back in his chair, licking away at the ice cream in his hand.

Vriska gulps, droplets of sweat formed on her forehead. He mocks her by licking the ice cream and savoring its taste. God, she wanted his tongue licking at her flower and touching every sweet spot on her body. The vibrator buzzed in her already wet pussy, sending her waves of pleasure. There were so many people at the mall today and Vriska didn't want to make a scene by moaning loudly to an orgasm.

She could leave right now, but that would mean Tavros would win the bet. They made a bet to see who could last longer. When she agreed to it, she thought they would have sex and see who would last, not go out in public to find out who'd be the victor. She knew that Tavros would win instantly. When they have sex, he doesn't cum until she does. It usually takes her a few minutes to lose herself to orgasms. Tavros doesn't stop until she's a sweaty, shaky mess.

Vriska feels herself close to cumming again. "Okay!" She admits defeat. "You win." She whines, shoving her hands in between her thighs.

Tavros takes her hand in his, putting his lips to her ear. "I haven't won just yet."

They arrived home, lips locking with desperation and greediness. They hadn't made it to the bedroom yet because Vriska couldn't wait. She wanted her boyfriend. And she was going to have him.

She pushed him onto the couch, sitting him down so she could get on top of him with her legs on both of his sides. She kisses his lips and tasted the sweetness on his tongue from earlier. Tavros grabbed her butt and gave it a hard smack. He knows she likes it rough. Vriska gave his raging boner a good grind, earning a soft moan from him. She smiled. They both started unbuttoning each other's pants aggressively. Tavros felt through her panties and found where the vibrator is. He pulled it out and threw it on the coffee table. He slipped a finger into her wetness and massaged her G-spot. Not long after he snuck another finger in making her gasp at the sudden fullness she felt. Tavros dug his fingers deeper, making her edge closely to her orgasm. It wasn't long until he found the right spot making her wrap her arms around him tightly and riding out her orgasm.

Tavros stand up, carrying his girlfriend to their bedroom and sets her down on the bed. They were gonna get the sheets dirty… again.

He lifts her legs up, burying his tongue in her vagina. "Tavros!" She gasped at the pressure and wetness of her pussy. He licked in and around her flower, smelling the sweetness of her sweat and feeling her soft skin. He sucks gently at her sensitive clitoris. "F-fuck.." She trails off into the pleasure he provided for her. Once again, he enters a finger in her while licking her up gently. He begins to finger her faster and harder until she screams with a hard orgasm washing over her.

Tavros goes up to kiss her, and she instinctively cuddles up next to her. Eventually they both all asleep.

Tavros dream of intimacy with his lover, Vriska. She was lying next to him, naked and exposed. She gets up only to lower herself down onto his crotch which was already hard. She pulls at his blue stripped boxers, then took his cock in her mouth. If there was anything Tavros knew about Vriska, was that she was a good cocksucker. Vriska sucked around the tip and stroked the shaft slowly. Without a warning, she deepthroat him long and hard. She kept her dark blue eyes on him as she sucked his soul out. They interlocked their hands as Tavros gripped harder, very close to cumming. "Vriska…" He groans through his teeth. "Vriska!" Just as he was about to cum, he woke up to a sleeping girlfriend and a hard-on.

"You were saying my name in your sleep." Vriska says as she turns to him.

"Yeah… I,"

"Was having a sexy dream about me?" She cut him off.

He nodded.

She pulled him out of bed, standing him up. She got down on her knees, taking the dick out of his boxers and licked along the shaft to the tip. "Mmm," she moaned, "yummy." It wasn't long until she reenacted what she did in his dream. He facefucked her roughly, making her tear up a bit and gag on his cock. He sat down on the bed and watched her choke on his dick. She loved hearing him call her name while she pleasured him.

"You're so fucking slutty." He huffed, thrusting as she goes down on him. He grabs her by her head and proceeds to force her mouth onto his cock. She hums in pleasure, excited to taste his cum. He groans slamming her face to his dick as he cums hard into her mouth. He gave one last thrust and released her. She happily swallowed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Vriska looks at his dick. "Hey, you're still hard." She says.

He smiles, "I know." Picking her up and laid her on the bed with her legs spreading for him.

He easily slides into her wet pussy, feeling it twitch inside a bit. They both sighed in pleasure. He began to move slowly while kissing his lover in bed with him. He reaches down to rub her clitoris, earning a loud moan from her. Tavros broke the kiss and bit her neck. His penis was still sensitive from the first orgasm. He thrusted into her fast and hard. He moaned into her ear, telling her he was gonna cum again. "Me too…" she replied, hands all on his back, digging her nails into his skin. Just when she began to shake from a shattering orgasm, the tightness of her pussy made Tavros release his seed deep inside her.

They both laid there for while. "Do you.. wanna go out to eat?" Tavros asked.

Vriska took a moment to catch her breath. "Yeah."

"I won, by the way. So you're paying."

"You don't need to rub it in!" She punched him, making him laugh.


End file.
